1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in high-speed serial communication using 8B10B conversion, a predetermined code called symbol code can be transmitted, in addition to conversion/transmission of active data such as image data. Note that the 8B10B conversion is an encoding method used for a high-speed serial interface, and is a technology known as a method to convert 8-bit data into a 10-bit symbol, and to transmit the data.
There are twelve types of symbol codes as a total, and a technology to control the high-speed serial communication is known, which adds symbol codes to before and after data, and determines occurrence of a transmission error when a receiving side cannot receive the symbol codes.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-19188 discloses a technology described below. A serializer circuit inserts additional information for detecting image data in parallel data to before and after the image data in the parallel data, successively inserts specific symbol codes between respective symbol codes, and variably controls the number of insertion of the specific symbol codes.
However, in the above-described conventional technology to control the high-speed serial communication, the symbol codes are added to before and after data, and thus data transfer time of one line becomes long. When the technology is used for transfer of image data of an image forming apparatus, there is a problem that a limit on productivity is caused. Further, similarly, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-19188, the data transfer time becomes long when the number of insertion of the symbol codes is variably controlled, and when the technology is used for transfer of image data of an image forming apparatus, the limit on productivity is caused.
Therefore, there is a need to realize transfer of image data without causing a limit on productivity.